monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Starcrash Zinogre
The Starcrash Zinogre is a recently discovered species of Zinogre. Description While the standard species of Zinogre are known for having a common species of Thunderbugs around its body to power them, Starcrash Zinogre are followed by a colony of recently discovered bugs (possibly extraterrestrial in origin) that flock around crashed meteors. Normally a Starcrash Zinogre has a Glowing Blue coloration with Gold patches and claws, along with Golden electricity flowing on its body, their legs are more developed than the standard species. Starcrash Zinogre's fur is always spiked, it will remain like this for a while until damaged to a certain point, in which it will howl and call forth an electric ray much like a normal Zinogre when enraged, but becomes completely engulfed in golden electricity, some parts of its blue fur become gold and electricty seems to flow out of control. When about to die, it calls forth another giant ray, purple in color, this reanimates its internal functions and allows it to keep fighting on fighting, but can only be done once, when the opponent is dead in this form, zinogre will instantly pass out, in this state its blue colors become a bright green, the golden parts become a dark purple and its electricity along with bugs become violet. Abilities Much like the standard species, Starcrash Zinogre is able to control its bugs, but does so in a higher degree when in normal state, and on more erratic patterns when enraged. It can send barriers of electricity, shoot an electric arc from its horns and fire charged seeker bugs at targets, often with high accuracy. Its most well known move is called the Starcrash, in which it jumps and crashes onto hunters dealing extreme amounts of physical and elemental damage, along with creating a crater which it can use to trap hunters. Attacks It has all the attacks of Zinogre and Stygian Zinogre, changed to use Star Energy element instead. *Energy Barrier: Sends a wide barrier of energy forth towards the target, this disappears after some meters but can be extremely damaging. *Multibarrier: Same as above but done repeatedly, barriers are smaller than when thrown individually. *Energy Arc: Shoots an insta-hit arc of electricty from its horns, can't be done if both horns are broken. *Star Dash: Almost instantanious dash across an area, leaving a lasting trail of Star Energy. *Star Crash: Jumps and rolls on the air at extreme speeds while charging Star Energy, then crashes onto a hunter and leaves a crater which can trap other hunters that fall inside, hunters caught in the initial impact will be insta-killed. Rage Only: *Energy Chain: Similar to energy arc, hunters or animals hit by it will act as conduits and shoot smaller arcs towards nearby beings. *Energy Discharge: When too many hunters are clinged on its back, it will swiftly release high amounts of Star Energy in an explosion on its back. *Star Flash: Performs Star Dash several times. Last Stand Only: *Energy Whip: Similar to the Energy Arc, creates an energy whip from its horn and attacks nearby targets. *Ultima Hyperdrive: Calls forth a massive lightning strike upon itself, damaging anything that stands a few meters nearby and also damaging itself. *Laser Hyperdrive: Shoots a constant stream of Star Energy from its mouth. *Star Drive: Similar to Star Crash, but done with extra force and releases a high amount of Star Energy when hitting the ground. Notes *When in its first phase, a modified version of the standard zinogre theme plays in the background, with emphasis on high distortion guitar and keyboard, when enraged, the theme changes to a similar song with more frightening riffs, and when in its second (Last Stand) phase, it plays a looping version of Ascension's "Orb of the Moons". *Starcrash Zinogre is the first monster in YukiHerz's "V-Speed" line of monsters, which are monsters and subspecies that developed their power from extraterrestrial sources. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern